Mahora's Renkin
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: send a kid with new technology call a Kakugane to Mahora and see what you get. I don’t own negima or Buso Renkin
1. prelude

**The Oddities of Mahora**

Sum: send on kid with new technology call a Kakugane to Mahora and see what you get. I don't own negima or Buso Renkin

Prolog

---A garage lab/ U.S.A---

'It's almost done. Just a few more minutes to let it set.' though a boy about sixteen with black hair in a low pony tail and metallic blue eyes. He was wearing black army boots with black trip pants and a black shirt tucked into it with a lab coat over it, this was Crevan Saxen (Fox swordsman).

"Finally after seven years or research I'm done. The Kakugane is done." said Crevan, picking up a hand sized hexagonal object from a heat plate.

"Crevan, you have mail." said his mother, handing him a letter with a seal that said Mahora academy. "Mahora academy? Isn't that an all girls school that's the size of a city?" asked Crevan, to him self opening the letter.

Dear Crevan Saxen-san,

I'm the dean of Mahora academy and in need of a new chemistry teacher. When I asked around you came recommended by many teachers and colleagues. Your pay would be about six grand US a month.

Sincerely,

Dean Konoe

"Why not?" asked Crevan, talking to him self again. As He walked out of the lab he put the metal hexagon in his pocket and took of his lab coat. When he got up to his room he started to pack but not before putting on a black coat that three cuts in the upper sleeves and a red star of chaos on the back. "Crevan, are you going somewhere?" asked a little girl about five from the door. "Yes, Kari, I'm going to Japan to teach." replied Crevan, putting a plane ticket from the envelope in his chest pocket and leaving the only place he called home for the past sixteen years.


	2. Ch:2 First day

**Mahora's Renkin**

Sum: send on kid with new technology call a Kakugane to Mahora and see what you get. I don't own negima or Buso Renkin

Chapter one

First day

---Mahora train---

'This place is impressive.' though Crevan, looking out the window. Then all the sudden the train shifted suddenly and there was a commotion and a few seconds later a large gust of wind. 'A wizard? This will be an interesting year.' though Crevan, griping the Kakugane that was now his belt buckle.

"Mahora academy! Mahora academy!" came over the intercom as the train came to a stop. "Well, time to find out just how interesting this year will be." said Crevan, picking up his bag and walked out into New York rush hours equal. 'Well, when in Rome.' though Crevan, as he took off and started to run with a short ten year old looking boy with brown hair that got darker as it went down.

"Your fast for a short dude." said Crevan, picking up the pace. "Just because I'm short would mean I'm slow? I am a teacher so, I have to be fast." replied the boy. "How old are you?" asked Crevan, looking at the kid. "Nine and a half." Came the reply. "Here I was thinking I'd be the youngest on staff. I'm Crevan Saxen, teaching chemistry." said Crevan, holding out a hand.

"Negi Springfield, english." Came Negi's reply. "Negi…isn't that Welsh?" asked Crevan, as the two shook hands. "Yes, and Crevan is person isn't it?" asked Negi, looking at the taller boy. "I don't know I'm from the U.S." said Crevan, shrugging his shoulders when they heard "Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei Takahata-sensei, Takahata-sensei, bark!" from some red headed girl.

"Well, I hope I don't get the crazy!" said Crevan, watching the girl and her friend joke around. Then one of them said something about new senseis. "Hey Negi, I found our welcoming committee." said Crevan, pointing to the two girls. "Well, one's crazy and the other looks kind." said Negi, as they went to the two girls.

"Excuse me? But if your looking for two new teacher you found them." said Crevan, as the two ran by there side. "You two? Teachers? Haaaa! Don't make me laugh." said the red head. "I'm sorry, did I tell a joke?" asked Crevan, as they all got to the front door.

"Negi!" shouted a voice from a window. "Takahata-sensei!" said the red head with a blush on her face. "Takamichi you nut! What are you doing here?" shouted back Negi. "Takamichi? Who…? What…? You two know each other?" asked the red head. "Hello, Takamichi-Kohai (Underclassmen)." said Crevan, looking at the older man. "Oh, Crevan-senpai, I didn't see you there." said Takamichi, as he walks to a door that leads out side.

"Senpai? Your younger then him, so how can you be his senpai?" asked the red head. "It's a privet joke between us." said Crevan, looking annoyed. "So, both of you are taking the jobs?" asked Takamichi. "Yes, I think that would be apparent Kohai." replied Crevan, getting annoyed. "Whoa, no need to bite my head off." said Takamichi. "Sorry, I just got off the plane an hour ago." said Crevan.

"So, I know Negi's taking my class but what about you Crevan?" asked Takamichi, as the red head freaked and tried to kill Negi. "I don't know what chemistry class needs a teacher?" asked Crevan, turning to watch Negi get criticized. Then Negi sneezed and a freak gust of wind ribbed the red head cloths open. After a few moments to register what happened she screamed. "Has this whole school gone mental?!" "No yet!" came the reply from Crevan who turned and walked into the building.

---Deans office---

With the red head now given the name Asuna in a track suit the dean was talking to the two boys. "Headmaster, please tell me this is a joke." said Asuna, looking at the old man in his nineties. "If you wish, but I would be lying. So, Negi, you'll be taking the English class, 2-A, and for you Dr. Crevan, 2-A's chemistry teacher was found robbing a bank and is now serving time, so, you'll be taking over that. Also the chemistry teacher was also the martial arts club supervisor, so, would you mind looking out for them?" asked the Dean, stroking his beard. "Sure, I happen to have a love of martial arts." said Crevan.

"Doctor? You can't have a doctorate." said Asuna, looking at him. "Your right, I have three, One in metallurgy, chemistry and biology. So, I don't have a doctorate I have three and a degree in presser points." said Crevan, looking smug. "That is impressive; you truly do deserve the title genius." said the Dean. "Please, that's such an ugly word. "Genius" I'd prefer the term faster then most." said Crevan, as the Dean gave him a knowing look and a woman came in.

"Oh, boys this is Shizuna-sensei, she's been kept abreast of the situation." said the Dean. "I'll be your advisor while you're here." said Shizuna, shaking the boy's hands. "Oh, one more thing, we're short on space, so, Negi you'll be bunking with Asuna and Konoka and Crevan-kun, Kaede Nagase has already agreed to you bunking with her, so, ask her where your room is." said the Dean, dismissing them.

As they were walking to the class room Asuna and Negi were looking in opposite directions. Then they turned to each other for different reasons. "There will be no bed sharing, your sleeping on the couch." said Asuna, then she and Konoka left to get to class. "She's a nice girl…for a psycho." said Negi, looking up at Shizuna. "You'll get use to her we all did. Here your class register you'll need it." said Shizuna, handing the boys a book. "Well, I'll see you later Negi." said Crevan, leaving to get something to eat. "Well, here goes nothing." said Negi, opening the door and going in.

---Two classes later---

"Oh, it's time for class." said Crevan, running to class 2-A. When he got there he noticed most of the class was talking up a storm. When he walked in only three noticed him and he took notice of her. 'Kaede Nagase, Setsuna Sakurazaki and Evangeline A.K. McDowell? There most likely train in some fighting style and use it.' though Crevan, putting his name up on the board with out anyone noticing him. "Everyone take your seats!" barked Crevan, in a angry voice. "What another kid teacher?" asked Chisame. "Yes, another, but like Negi-Kohai, I don't mind beating the living daylight out of you if you step out of line." said Crevan, looking at the class some how knowing who's the trouble makers.

"What happened to Joker-sensei?" asked one of the twins. "He was caught robbing a bank and is now doing time." replied Crevan, looking at his predecessors lesson plan. All it said was be in Mexico with third wife. He deadpanned at reading this.

"Ok, it looks like Joker-san, didn't leave a plan so, we'll just go over the true start of chemistry. Does anyone know what that is?" asked Crevan, looking at the girls, who where looking everywhere else. "I see, the true start is alchemy. There were three goals of alchemist. One was transmuting base metals into gold, the second would be everlasting life and youth. The last was the blood red substance said to give the exsir of life and stop death." said Crevan, pulling out some thing from his bag.

"So, would anyone like to see two metals transmuted into a new substance?" said Crevan, putting some metals and other equipment on Ayaka's and Fuka's desk. This got the class to gather around the desk. After Crevan put some metals in a small bowl with mercury and acid he put a crystal in it and the result was Crevan putting a glass cover over the now boiling bowl of acid and metal. After a few seconds the bowl stopped shaking and the class saw a single peace of metal in the bowl.

"This class, is a metal called Tunage. It's hard but has a low melting point so, it's easy to melt and fold into new shapes but hard to brake when cooled." said Crevan, when the bell, rang. "Well, that's it for today." said Crevan, putting the things away, and chased after Kaede. "Hey Kaede-san, I was told I was bunking with you. "Oh, that's right. Come on this way." said Kaede, in a calm voice with no surprise in it. 'If this was the first day it's going to be a interesting year.' thought Crevan, tailing Kaede.


End file.
